


Sneaky

by akamine_chan



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-03
Updated: 2008-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-05 09:04:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser was sneaky. He'd started with a sensual back massage, pushing Ray down onto the rumpled covers and straddling his hips, using his weight to pin him down as he stroked the long muscles of Ray's back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneaky

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Unbeta'd. For Vsee's birthday.

Fraser was sneaky. He'd started with a sensual back massage, pushing Ray down onto the rumpled covers and straddling his hips, using his weight to pin him down as he stroked the long muscles of Ray's back.

He had worked his way down, slowly, using his hands and his mouth the explore Ray's body. Ray had zoned out, almost purring under the firm caresses. He hadn't even noticed when Fraser had reached his ass, kneading, carefully parting his cheeks and—Ray lurched forward. "No, Fraser, don't—that's not—Fraser!"

"Sssh." Fraser licked him again, slowly, wetly. "Let me do this for you."

The muscles in Ray's back tensed as he held himself still, trying to think of an excuse to say no. Fraser used his distraction to gently open him up further with his tongue.

Ray gasped as the sensations registered, clutching at the sheets. "Fraser—oh my God. Don't stop, don't stop, please, please, please."

Fraser laughed softly and didn't stop.

-fin-


End file.
